A typical tripod style constant velocity universal joint ("tripod universal joint") includes a cup-shaped outer joint member having three longitudinal roller channels facing a longitudinal centerline of the outer joint member, an inner joint member inside of the outer joint member having three radial trunnions in the three roller channels, and a roller on each radial trunnion between a pair of side walls of the corresponding roller channel. When the inner joint member is articulated relative to the outer joint member, the rollers are tipped in their roller channels. When the inner joint member strokes linearly relative to the outer joint member while articulated, the rollers skid along the side walls of the roller channels with a resulting increase in friction and generated axial forces between the inner and the outer joint members. In the tripod universal joint described in United Kingdom Patent GB 2 225414 B, published Jul. 29, 1992, skidding of the rollers in the roller channels is minimized by guides which prevent the rollers from tipping. Each guide slides back and forth in a groove in the outer joint member and grips a corresponding one of the rollers on opposite sides thereof. To accommodate the resulting lost motion between the rollers and the radial trunnions, a spherical bearing is interposed between each trunnion and the corresponding one of the rollers thereon. The spherical bearing is commonly referred to as an inner roller and the roller thereon is commonly referred to as an outer roller. The outer rollers roll and articulate universally relative to the inner rollers to accommodate relative tipping and rotation between the outer rollers and the trunnions. The inner rollers slide in and out on the trunnions as the inner joint member tips back and forth in the outerjoint member. A tripod universal joint according to this invention is a novel alternative to the tripod universal joint described in the aforesaid UK Patent GB 2 225 414 B.